Life Is A Grand Thing
by SunShineJade38603
Summary: Kagome living a life of her own with her son gets hired at a job and runs into the man of her dreams. Obsticals, action, and lemons.
1. Life

Chapter One

Life

Sometimes when I first wake up in the morning I lie in bed and stare at the ceiling really thinking about my life. Its really funny the way life works, usually it never goes the way you plan, for instance I planned on going to college and getting a business degree and opening my own company. Where am I now you might ask? Well I've been out of school for two years, never took a college course, I don't have a job, and I live in a two bedroom apartment on the bad side of town with my cousin. That sounds pretty crappy and when I'm laying here just thinking of that I hear this one sound all through the house and I think I would never trade these last two years for anything in the world. Cause I've learned that happiness to me isn't a degree or a business, its him. Down the hall and in the dining room sitting in a highchair laughing at whatever my cousin is telling him, is my happiness, my son Shiro. He wasn't planned but he is my life I wouldn't trade the time I've had with him for anything.

I get up and walk into the kitchen past Kikyo my cousin who is practically my twin, but we have a few differences between us. She's got long straight black hair with straight cut bangs while I have long wavy black hair with side swept bangs. She has milky brown eyes and mine are a deep blue. Shes more athletic and I'm more curvy. She has a very mature and down to earth attitude, I'm more free spirited and dreamy. She's been the only one I could rely on since I found out I was pregnant, before I moved in with Kikyo I lived with my grandpa, mother, and brother. Grandpa found out I was having a child and not just any, one that is part demon he disowned me and kicked me out. Mom never spoke up to fight for me and I think that is what hurt the most it was like she didn't care at all. I don't blame Souta he was only 6 he couldn't have done anything and I still see him sometimes I ride by his school and sit with him catching up till mom pulls up. Kikyo never pasted judgment she took me in when I had no where to go, she knew what it was like to be cast out. I come from a long line of priest and priestesses and demons and definitely the enemy to them but I was grew up is a world where demons are every where and they are just like me and you they have families and relationships. Kikyo fell in love with a half demon and decided that she wasn't going to stick around with people that wouldn't except her relationship, after she was disowned and moved out the love of her life left her without anything she's been doing this on her own for 4 years, and when I was in trouble she took care of me and my son. I could live for a 500 years and never repay what she has done for Shiro and me.

Sitting at the table after grabbing some coffee I run my fingers through Shiro's short baby soft white hair and looking into his gold eyes that remind me so much of his father it sometimes hurts to look. Your probably thinking that his father has passed or something like that but he is very much alive, where I have no idea I never even knew his last name all I know was that he was the one and I loved him and I left him. I regret that everyday I should have asked for his name or gave him my number or anything I could to have kept in touch with him. He doesn't know about Shiro, he's never rocked him to sleep, or looked in to his eyes, or heard his laugh, and that just kills me inside.

I've put my life on hold, not dating hoping that one day I'll be walking down the street and turn a corner and there he will be. I'll tell him that I'm sorry and tell him of this life we created and tell him how much I love him. I've been waiting two years and it hasn't happened so I've decided that I have to move on find myself a good man and start living. Today is that day, I have an interview with a really important company Tashio Corp. and I'm going to get that job if it kills me and thats going to be my first step into my new life no more waiting I'm not going to live forever but I'm going to make the most of what I've got.

"Kagome, its almost 7 isn't your interview at 8," Kikyo's brown eyes glance at me from in the kitchen.

"Yeah Kikyo I'm jumping in the shower now, be a good boy for Aunt Kikyo," I kiss Shiro on the head and walk down the hall to the bathroom.

Kagome Higurashi age 20

Is getting a job today.

**Reviews Please**

**~SunShine~**


	2. Tashio Corp

Chapter Two

Tashio Corp.

"So what your telling me is that you fired someone, again, without my consent?" Cold golden eyes looked over his desk to his brother and vice president.

"Sess jeez chill out I've already got someone lined up to take their place."

"Is that so? Well Inuyasha they had best be perfect or your life will come to a painful untimely end," I smiled, and Inuyasha rose from his seat heading for the door. He had just grabbed the knob when he heard me start to speak, "Oh and Inuyasha never fired my personal assistant again should they need to leave I am more than adequate to get them off the premises."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, Just go to your meeting then go home and ill have the girl trained and ready for you by the time you get here in the morning."

I Let out a low growl warning Inuyasha that he was on thin ice. He is so infuriating, sometimes like now I don't understand how I haven't killed him yet. Probably cause the old man would flip his lid. I don't really remember much before Inuyasha was born he's only 3 years younger that me but I'm sure I was more relaxed. When I was two my father cheated on mother with Inuyasha's and when she became pregnant mom left, dad was really tore up about it. Inuyasha's mother died in child birth and dad not knowing what to do asked mom to help with him and she came back reluctantly but soon fell in love with the half breed it would tear her to pieces if I killed him. He is damned lucky she cares about him or he would be a goner.

zvzvzvzvzvz

'Oh man was that a close one I really thought I saw my life coming to an end in his eyes,' Inuyasha walked out of his brother's office and down to his own. 'Almost 7:30 I've to meet her down town in thirty minutes I better hurry.'

Inuyasha flew down the hall to the elevator and left the 52nd floor and down into the parking garage. Jumping into his silver Viper and whipping out on the busy street of Tokyo. Arriving at Belladonna's with 2 minutes to spare Inuyasha was led to a corner booth where a dark haired beauty was waiting for him.

"Mr. Tashio, it's so good to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said standing up to great her hopefully new boss."

"Kagome, nice to meet ya, grab a seat and call me Inuyasha, Mr. Tashio is my dad."

'Wow it crazy how much he looks like Shiro's father they could be related but I'm sure that man is a long way from Tokyo.' Kagome smiled and resumed her seat Inuyasha taking one across from her, waiting for the waiter to take there orders before he proceeded with the interview.

"So Kagome is this your first job?"

Kagome blushed, "Yes it is, I had planned on going to college for business after I graduated but some things came up and I've been looking for work ever since."

"Ah I see well you wont need a degree for this job your going to be a personal assistant."

"Oh thats just fine anything is great really all I'm looking for is a chance to prove myself."

"Well Kagome now you have your chance, I can understand how hard it is for a woman to get a job these days not many jobs are available and most people would rather have a man."

the food had arrived. Inuyasha had gotten a medium rare t bone with some fries and slathered them in ketchup. Kagome ordered a medium well hamburger loaded with some fries as well only minus the mountain of ketchup. Kagome loved talking to Inuyasha he was funny and pretty smart which is a little surprising but I guess looks can be deceiving. Not that he looks dumb he's actually really attractive, long sliver hair free around his shoulders dark amber eyes and a goofy yet charming smile. Body wise kinda short just a few inches taller than me but has some bulk to his you can definitely tell he works out through his gray suit.

"So Kagome is there anything you would like to know about the job."

"Well there is two things, one what is the job and two what do I do?"

Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed, " I didn't even tell you the job priceless. Well your job will be being a personal assistant to my older brother. Who is owner and CEO and all that shit, what you will be doing is pretty much whatever he wants like filing and making coffee, answering his phone, making appointments, all that who ha."

"Ah I see, so hes the president and your like the vice president," Inuyasha shook his head in confirmation, "Wow I can't believe I told the vice president that I got really drunk at a high school party and went streaking."

Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah wish I could have been there for that you definitely wouldn't have been alone my white ass would have been running right next to ya. Well if your ready how would you like to go to the company look around, you even have your own office."

"Oh my god, really that is awesome."

zvzvzvzvz

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled into the parking deck and walked to the elevators.

"OK we are on the 52nd floor you will need a pass card and code I'll give you those before you leave. There really is never a reason that you will ever have to be on another floor unless we are having a meeting then thats one floor down. Everything you need is up here bathroom, lunchroom, printer and copier, I mean everything."

the elevator finally stopped and we walked out onto the 52nd floor it was amazing the floor was tiled silver and white, the rooms like the kitchen and copy room as well as the offices were frosted glass about 4 ft up then turned to clear. Inuyasha took Kagome to the first office they came to which belonged to a Koga Senchi who was a layout designer.

"Miss Higurashi what a pleasure to meet you," Koga smiled a Wolfy grin and kissed her hand.

"Um it's nice to meet you to," Kagome smiled and slowly removed her hand from his.

Koga was handsome long brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail and blue eyes, nice tanned completion and not as bulky as Inuyasha but definitely toned up. He wore a brown suit with a green tied really loose with his upper shirt buttons undone.

"Alright alright enough of that wolf boy get back to work."

Inuyasha show Kagome to three other employees that worked on the floor then lead her down a wide hall way that had double doors on either side one had gray frosted glass while the other have a light blue. Inuyasha took me through the gray doors.

"OK this is my secretary Sango Hiro and her office." Inuyasha pulled Kagome over to a small dark oak desk where a woman was sitting. Sango rose up and came over to shake Kagome's hand.

"Oh yay another girl now I'm not alone anymore." Kagome laughed at Sango and knew that they would be great friends.

"We will have lunch tomorrow after you meet the big man and you can tell me how everything went he's pleasant some of the time."

"Sango don't scare her off," Inuyasha Whispered, "He's really not that bad I promise he's a lot nicer to women then us guys so you will be just fine."

Kagome gave a shaky laugh and waved by to Sango as Inuyasha lead her out of her office back into the hall and through the blue doors and like his office the glass was frosted all the way up that way no one could look into them. Kagome came into a room that had a large dark oak desk that held a computer and other utensils and some filling cabinets where behind and to the side of that. Across on the other side of the room sat a light blue couch and a glass coffee table.

"Now the final decition is his off course but if you want to add extra things then that should be fine make it more comfortable just dont try to change the color he's very weird about the blue has been for a few years now."

"No the color is perfect I love it," Kagome went around behind the desk and sat in her new chair.

Inuyasha pointed to the other wall that contained two doors, "Thats Mr. Tashio's office not he's not like me so call him that unless he says other wise. There is some stuff that needs to be done if you would like to go ahead and try out everything today." At Kagome's nod Inuyasha took her to the copy room and showed her how to make the packet reports for the meeting tomorrow and showed her how to use the computer filling system and told her to always make paper copies of everything and put them in the cabinet.

zvzvzvzvz

Kagome rushed home after she finished up her work and burst through the door to find Kikyo and Shiro playing candy land. Kagome picked Shiro up lightly tossing him in the air and listening to him laugh.

"So I guess that means you got the job," Kikyo said with a smile.

"Damn Skippy, it's great Kikyo, I get my own office and paid vacation and sick days, a salary of $1000 a week and all I have to do is follow some guy around doing all his filling and coffee making."

"Kagome thats fantastic I can't believe it. So who is he?"

"He is The Mr. Tashio as in the owner, I'm the personal assistant to the head of the company. How did I get so lucky great job, beautiful son, wonderful family, I mean it can't get much better that this.

Kikyo cooked up a celebratory dinner and invited over Miroku Shima the neighbor and friend telling him Kagome's good fortune. Then Kagome helped clean up, put Shiro down for the night, and went to sleep herself thinking about that meeting her boss tomorrow.

zvzvzvzvz

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the elevator and on to the 52nd floor and headed to his office he walked through the door to see an empty seat at his secretaries desk and continued on to the double doors in front of him opened it up to find a stack of what looks like the reports for the meeting ready and stapled and a cup of fresh hot coffee just the way he liked it waiting for him. 'Not bad so far but lets see how she did with my schedule.' Sesshoumaru walked around and sat down taking a sip of the coffee looking into his planner he found all the appointments that had been total chaos the day before now well organized so that he had some breathing room and all his messages where on his desk the more important ones on top and in really neat yet legible handwriting.

Kagome had just came from Inuyasha's office getting a few more note for the meeting when she noticed that her boss had arrived. 'Now don't be too scared he's just a person like everyone else, if everyone else were billionaires and owned there on company, no pressure.' Kagome notched her chin up and headed to the glass doors and gave a firm knock. At the sound of enter Kagome slowly pushed the door opened and entered the office to find her new boss's back to her as he stared out over the city.

"Mr. Tashio?" Kagome saw him stiffen and slowly turn thinking that something about his was so familiar she just couldn't put her finger on it till he turned all the way around and his shocked golden eyes meet her surprised blue ones.

Sesshoumaru pulled in a quick breath and whispered, "Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru." 'Oh Shit.' The man she had been dreaming about that she meet two years ago, the man that gave her Shiro is now her boss!

**Sesshoumaru Tashio age 24**

**Inuyasha Tashio age 21**

**~SunShine~**


	3. Who are you?

Chapter Three

Who Are You?

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome was shocked to say the least? "Your my boss?"

"Yes is would seem so," Sesshoumaru let a small smile spread over his face. "Kagome I..."

Inuyasha burst into the office, "Sess , Bro, meeting. Down Stairs. Now. Come on." Inuyasha looked at both his brother and the new hire, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No Inuyasha we were just getting ready to go there now, Mrs... well I don't know your last name?"

"Oh its Higurashi Sir but you may call me Kagome."

"Alright Kagome would you help me with the packets we'll take them down to the meeting."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome gathered up what they would need for the meeting and got into the elevator with Inuyasha and Sango.

Sesshoumaru just couldn't believe she was here he thought he would never see her again after he woke up on the beach and she wasn't there next to him. 'Why did she leave anyways was I not satisfying? Impossible. Must be something else. Well only one way to find out I'll just have to ask her if I can ever get her alone. And why the hell is she laughing at the half breed there is nothing he could say that would be remotely funny. She sure has a wonderful laugh.'

"Now Kagome in the meeting you pretty much just sit there and listen to a lot of boring shit don't really have to do anything, and I know it will be hard, cause I feel the urge sometimes my self, but don't just blurt out something really smart and make us all look stupid. You just got to fight your feeling OK, think you can handle that?"

Both Kagome and Sango were laughing, 'Inuyasha is so crazy. But what of Sesshoumaru he was less stiff back then I remember him saying that he had a life back home that he never chose one that was practically forced on him this must be it, I knew he never wanted to be a business man. I sure under that cold hard exterior is the same man I knew before.' Kagome was lost in thought when they walked into the meeting room Sesshoumaru was behind her and whispered in her ear.

"There is a seat behind and to the left of mine that is where you will sit during meetings." Kagome looked back to see Sess give her a small smile before he put his business face and took his seat.

Sesshoumaru looked over the packet seeing what todays topics were about while trying to ignore Kagome's presence behind him. "Alright first things first I hear that Muso Inc. is trying once again to buy us out that is not happening I would rather let this company fail before I ever handed that over to that half breed, now if there are those who don't agree with this lets have it out now because we will not be having this conversation again." When no one spoke up Sesshoumaru continued on with the meeting, "Mr. Senchi if you would start."

Kagome sat there observing Sesshoumaru and listing in on the on goings of the company, this lasted about an hour, and Inuyasha was right some of these men were complete idiots. Kagome had never went to college but she had always dreamed of pursuing a business degree and knew way more about this stuff than most of these men. When the meeting was over all the supervisors left and Inuyasha and Sango came over to Kagome as Sesshoumaru remained in his seat seemingly deep in thought.

"Why don't you lovely ladies take your lunch while me and the big man talk."

Kagome nodded and followed Sango out the door down the elevator and into the busy streets looking for some good take out.

Inuyasha plopped back down in his chair next to his brother who sat at the head of the table. "So what do you think of her, shes turned your whole office around, shes a whiz with people and make a damn good cup of coffee."

Sesshoumaru looked over at his brothers smiling face, "She is acceptable." 'Very acceptable I couldn't have asked for a better assistant.'

"See I knew you would like her and you was worried. Oh and between you and me she's not so bad on the eyes either." Inuyasha whipped his head to his brother when he let a low warning growl rise up his throat. "What the hell Sess, it's not like I'm gonna fuck her I was just saying she's pretty but not my type."

Sesshoumaru almost tore Inuyasha's head off talking about his Kagome that way. 'My Kagome.'

ziziziziziz

"So Kagome how is your first day going," asked Sango when they got back to the office and sat in the break room.

"Interesting to say the least, but I love the work. When I finished high school this is the kind of career that I wanted so getting to do it now is really exciting when I thought I would never get to."

"So why did you never go to college," Sango asked as she took a bite of her chicken salad?

"Well I had just graduated and me and a few friends went to the beach for summer vacation and I met a guy there and... well you know how that goes... I ended up pregnant and my family disowned me so I never really got a chance I was just trying to find a job so I could have a place to go."

"oh Kagome thats awful I can't believe some ones family would disown them just cause they was having a baby. What about the father was he not there."

Kagome looked down at her plate and pushed her grilled chicken around, "Well the thing is about that he doesn't know, I never had a chance to tell him, I left the next morning and never saw him again and when I found out I didn't know his last name so I couldn't find him to let him know."

"Tragic, so what did you do?"

"Well my cousin to me in she had also been disowned cause she fell in love with a demon and ran away then he broke her heart but grandfather wouldn't let her come back but she made a life for herself and she took in me and my baby when we had no place to go I really owe her everything and I know that no matter how long I live or how much I do ill never be able to repay her for giving me a life." Kagome ate a bit of her food then looked at Sango who looked like she was about to cry. "Don't feel bad I really couldn't be happier."

"So how old is the little one?"

Kagome perked up as she talked about Shiro. "His name is Shiro and hes 2 almost 3 and is just the sweetest little demon, and hes so smart to for his age, it must be from his fathers side, his dad was a demon by the way so he's half. Demon children must progress faster than human children."

"He sounds wonderful Kagome, I have to ask, in the off chance you do run into his father someday would you tell him."

Kagome thought for a few minutes before she finally answered, "I would like to yes I think people should know they have a child."

Kagome thought of Sesshoumaru and what he would think when she told him that he has a son. Would he be happy? Mad? Would it totally disrupt his life in a bad way? 'Only one way to find out I have to tell him, I'll tell him today the next time I get a chance.'

"Sango?" When Sango looked up Kagome continued, "What's up with the Muso Inc. thing?"

"Oh that Tashio Corp. and Muso Inc. have been huge rivals since Mr. Tashio was here you know there father, well when Sesshoumaru took over so did the Muso heir also the same age and well in the last few years Muso Inc. has been getting some big cases they've almost taken everything for us but we still have a few loyal costumers but I can't blame them for picking the other guys."

"Whys that are we not doing good."

"Don't tell Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru but what we've been putting out sucks lately its like we have a spy in her trying to sabotage it. We just got to come up with something new and fresh and that no one has seen."

"I see."

Kagome and Sango finished their lunch then went back to work which consisted of making meetings, answering phone calls, and filing. When 5 hit Kagome gathered her stuff then went to Sesshoumaru's office to talked to him about Shiro and hopefully a them.

Kagome knocked on Sess door.

"Come in."

Kagome poked her head inside to see Sess leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. "Mr. Tashio?"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at Kagome, "I told you to call me Sesshoumaru."

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru," Kagome blushed a little and came fully into the room shutting the door behind her. At a loss for words she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You cut your hair."

Sesshoumaru smiled and ran his fingers through his short hair, "needed a change I guess, but you look like you haven't changed at all still the same," He said then Whispered, "Still so beautiful."

"I have something to say."

"I'd Like to talk to you about something."

They both laughed, "Why don't you go first Kagome."

"Well I wanted to tell you something and I've been waiting for like ever," Kagome took a deep breath, "Sesshoumaru you have …."

"Sess Darling I figured since I was in the area I would come by and see you." An unknown woman with short black hair and red eyes burst through the office door. She looked at Sesshoumaru then looked at Kagome, "Who are you?"

"Um Kagome Higurashi, Mr. Tashio's new assistant." Kagome held out her hand.

"Yura Kamm, Mr. Tashio's fiancé."

**Disclaimer Do Not Own **

**Anything Inuyasha**

**~SunShine~**


End file.
